Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel
List of all Unnamed [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|USS Enterprise-E personnel]]: Command Division Assimilated Lieutenant This command division lieutenant was an acting security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-E in 2373, who was assimilated by the Borg during their attempt to hijack the ship. ( ) :Played by Annette Helde and credited fourth as a "guard". Hasty Ensign This command division Ensign was stationed aboard the ''Enterprise''-E in 2375. He brought Picard a PADD when he was on his way to welcome the Evora delegation. ( ) :He was played by Kenneth Lane Edwards. Trill Ensign This Trill ensign served in the command division and assigned to the Enterprise during the Son'a incident. ( ) :This ensign was played by Max Grodenchik who played Rom on [[DS9|''Deep Space 9]]. His scenes were deleted and he did not appear in the final release of the film but can be seen on the DVD. Vulcan in Dress Uniform An Unnamed Vulcan officer in the command division was one of many selected aboard the Enterprise-E to attend the banquet for the Evora guests in 2375. He stood at the door, as people entered. ( ) Operations Division Away Team Crewman This operations division crewman was part of the away team that beamed down to the Ba'ku homeworld to rescue the "hostages". ( ) :This crewman was played by extra Steven E. Daniels who received no on-screen credit for his appearance. Bolian Engineer A Bolian engineer was working in engineering while Commander La Forge organized Repair Team Alpha to go down to the surface of 21st century Earth, after following the Borg through time in 2373. Unfortunately, when the Borg took over Engineering he was assimilated. Later (as a drone) it was working on a way to access Data's memory. It was destroyed when Commander Data smashed the coolant tank, filling Engineering with plasma coolant. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Bridge crewman 1 This operations division crewman worked on a side station of the ''Enterprise''-E's bridge when Captain Picard ordered the collision course and the Enterprise crashed into the Scimitar. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor Chris Palermo. Ensign This female Starfleet ensign was working at the diplomatic reception for the Evora in 2375. Picard instructed her to report to the galley and have the chef skip the fish course. ( ) :She was played by Jennifer Tung. Guard 1 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. ( ) :He was played by Victor Bevine. Guard 2 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He was part of a security group that attempted to get into deflector control ( ) :He was played by David Cowgill. Guard 3 This security guard battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. ( ) :He was played by Scott Haven. Guard 4 This security ensign was part of the first away team that encountered the Phoenix shortly after the Borg attack. He later battled the Borg that were attempting to hijack the USS Enterprise-E in 2373. He was ultimately assimilated while attempting to escape to deck 15. As he was undergoing assimilation, he begged Captain Picard for help. Knowing that he could not be saved and was doomed to a fate worse than death, Picard helped him in the most humane way, by shooting him with his phaser set to kill. ( ) :He was played by Scott Strozier. Guard 5 This security officer was part of Picard's security team that tried to retake the ship. She was later seen running to deck 15.( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Guard 6 This security officer was part of Worf's security team that tried to retake the ship from the Borg. She was ordered by Worf to move with another officer.( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Guard 7 This security officer was assigned to try and regain control of the Enterprise. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Guard 8 This security officer was assigned to try and regain control of the Enterprise. He was present when Captain Picard killed a former crew member who had been assimilated.( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Guard 9 This security officer was part of a security group that attempted to get into Deflector Control. ( ) :He was played by an unknown actor. Guard 10 This security officer was part of a security group that attempted to get into Deflector Control. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Security officer 1 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. She was wounded by a disruptor shot. ( ) :She was played by stunt actress Dana Dru Evenson. Security officer 2 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He picked up the weapon from the wounded security officer. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor John Alden. Security officer 3 This security officer was part of the security team which was sent to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He carried with another one the wounded officer out of the shooting and was a few moments later also shot by a Reman. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor Dan Barringer. Security officer 4 This security officer was part of the security team which tried to stop the Reman boarding group in 2379. He carried with another one the wounded officer out of the shooting. ( ) :He was played by stunt actor Tanner Gill. Tactical officer A human tactical officer, rank of lieutenant, served on the Enterprise-E in 2379. He took the tactical console during the engagement in the Bassen Rift after a Reman assault party boarded the ship. ( ) :He was played by Bryan Singer in an uncredited cameo role, who directed Patrick Stewart's performance in the sci-fi/fantasy film ''X-Men.'' :The "Energize" expansion of Decipher's ''Star Trek Customizable Card Game named this officer Relief Tactical Officer Kelly, and listed that, like Julian Bashir, he was a genetically enhanced result of a medical procedure on Adigeon Prime leaving him with "uncanny" abilities. This reportedly stemmed from an inside joke on the set about the "uncanny", "mutant" abilities he must possess based on his work adapting the mutant comic book stories in The Uncanny X-Men. External link * Vulcan Engineer An Unnamed Vulcan officer was an engineer aboard the Enterprise-E in 2375. While Captain Picard and Commander Geordi La Forge were going to Main Engineering to reactivate Data, they passed her working with another officer on a large PADD showing a scan of space. She later was on duty in main engineering. ( ) :She was played by an unknown actress. Sciences Division Bridge Lieutenant One of the bridge crew members, this officer was present when Captain Picard elected to violate Starfleet orders and join the battle against the Borg. His sensor readings also determined where the Borg sphere's weapons fire was being directed towards on Earth (although the readings were announced by Commander Riker.) ( ) Emergency Medical Hologram Although she swore she'd never use the program, Dr. Crusher activated the EMH program when she needed to buy time for her, her staff, and patients to escape from sickbay when the Borg threatened to overrun it. The EMH protested that stalling wasn't in his program, but managed to distract the invading Borg by offering them analgesic cream for the severe skin irritations that Borg implants cause. The EMH's fate was unknown. ( ) :Played by Robert Picardo. Trill A Trill Science division officer was one of several dozen crew members selected to attend the Evora banquet in Ten Forward in 2375. She was one of the few that did not wear their dress uniform. ( ) :The fact that Ensign Kell Perim was stated as being in command on the bridge in the scene prior rules out the possibility that this is her. Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel, unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel, unnamed Unnamed personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)